Naruto May Cry
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When Naruto and his siblings leave Konoha with thier uncle Dante and thier cousin Zexal, they come back stronger than ever
1. Chapter 1: Saved by cousin Zexal

Naruto May Cry

Naruto's Family

Minato Namikaze: Father

Kushina Uzumaki: Mother

Jiraiya: Godfather

Dante Sparda: Uncle

Virgil Sparda: Uncle

Nero Sparda: Adoptive Brother

Eddward Marion Uzumaki: Adopted Brother

Kaka Siblings (Tao and her sister and brothers): Adopted Brothers and Sisters

Zexal Sparda: Cousin

Naruto's Weapon

Apocalypse: an exact version of Alastor with an orange jewel at the bottom of the handle, made by Dante and given to Naruto

Yamato: Given to Naruto by Vergil

Phobia: a bronze revolver that uses demon energy as bullets, it is Naruto's gun

Chapter 1: Saved by Cousin Zexal

It cuts to Naruto who was running from a mob of villagers, his home was burned down and the villagers were about to finish the job until Naruto ran in and blockaded the door and Tsunade saw this with Kakashi

'_Oh Minato-sensei, I hope you know how badly the villagers are treating your son., if you weren't in a coma with your wife at the hospital, I'm sure you'll save Naruto._' Thought Kakashi and a teenage boy wearing a green jacket wielding a Red Queen like sword slashed down all the mob members like trees and shot 1 in the head with his revolver and saw a crying Naruto "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….it's ok Cousin Naruto, your cousin Zexal is here to protect you." Said the boy, identified as Zexal and Edd, Naruto's adoptive brother ran to him speaking "Naruto! You leave my big brother alone!" and he saw Zexal "Now Eddward, is that anyway to talk to your cousin?" said Kakashi and Leokaka spoke "Our cousin?" and they speak for a while and a red coated man appeared "C'mon son, we're headin' back to town, come too my nieces and nephews." Said Dante and the 9 teens walked to the city

"Why do I get the feeling the kids will be power freaks when they come back?" said Kakashi "Nah! Here, have an apple you goof." Said Tsunade and Kakashi lowered his bask to reveal he had a mouth but a incisor was knocked out and he bit down on the apple


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Konohagakure

Naruto May Cry

Chapter 2: Return to Konohagakure

It cuts to 9 half-cat, half human beings in their cloaks, a black haired boy in a black trenchcoat and a boy in an orange trenchcoat with blonde hair with red streaks in it, the Black haired boy was holding a sword while Naruto was holding an Alastor like sword with a orange diamond shaped gem at the bottom of the handle along with an Ōkatana "Why I'm I supposed to use weapons?" said Edd "They're your Devil Arms, so pipe it!" said Naruto as they reached Konoha "Hey! There's Naruto and his brothers and sisters!" said Ryuu (Dragon) and Kumo said "I'll spar with em' a little and I think Sockhead McGoo is in possession of the F-F-F-Force Edge!" and Ryuu spoke "So Eddward is in possession of the Sword of Sparda." and Kumo charged and a orange energy sword fired from nowhere "S-summoned Swords!?" said Kumo and Edd spoke "Mess with us, and we'll mess with you!" and Tsunade hugged Edd "Well, things have changed, Danzo was sentenced to death by beheading and we need Edd to execute him." And Edd said "Hai, Lady Tsunade." And he used the Shunshin-no-justu to go to the execution area and Tsunade spoke "Shimura Danzo, you are about to be publically executed, what do you have to say?" and Danzo yelled "You may have executed me, but my ghost will burn Konoha to the ground!" and Edd heaved the DMC Force Edge over his shoulder and brought it down on Danzo, decapitating him and Naruto gives Cyrus Force Edge, and he hands Yamato to Edd and he gives Jayden his own sword, a sword similar to Alastor but with bird wings and a green gem at the bottom of the handle and their uncle, Dante said "Naruto is being Very nice giving Eddward, Cyrus and Jayden each a Devil Arm, Cyrus gets Force Edge, Eddward gets Yamato and Jayden gets Apostolis." And Edd said "Uncle Dante is gonna give us some Firearms, but thanks to our big brother, Leon teaching us how to use firearms properly, I'm ready for my own guns." And Dante arrived holding a cardboard box full of 42.s "Pick a gun, any gun." He spoke and Edd pulled out a Black revolver and a silver revolver, Naruto grabbed a bronze Revolver, Cyrus grabbed a pair of revolvers like Dante's and Jayden grabbed 2 black revolvers. "What are you gonna name them?" said Dante

"I'm naming mine God and Satan." Said Edd

"Mine is Phobia." Said Naruto, holding his gun in his Devil Bringer right arm "How'd I get a Devil Bringer?" said Naruto

"Mine are Dusk and Dawn." Said Jayden

"Mine are Darkness and Justice." Said Cyrus

"Excellent, Zexal, you and Terra will be living with your cousins." Said Terra "Yes, dad." The twins spoke, the twins looked like Nero but with different color coats, Terra's coat was teal blue while Zexal's is light green and the 2 gave Jayden and Cyrus 2 coats, Jayden's coat was navy blue while Cyrus's coat was burgundy and they walked to the Academy

"Iruka-Sensei!" said Naruto as they ran in "Naruto, long time no see." Said Iruka and the siblings with their cousins walked in and went to the Shuriken area where they took out their guns "You have guns now?" said Sasuke "Yep." Said Edd and they start shooting the dummies to bits and Sasuke was amazed and a Bug-like creature appeared and snatched Yamato "My sword!" shouted Edd and he remembered that Dante gave him a 2nd sword that looked like Rebellion but instead of femurs, it had bird wings that were opened and Edd spoke in a Shakespeare like tone "I have come….to reclaim…..what is rightfully mine!" and the Creature roared holding a Giant sword in one hand shouted "**Yamato! That is what you seek, and that is why I wait in your PATH!" **He roared singing the sword around and Edd chuckles "You will fumble in the opposition of my quest!" he spoke and he continued "It is with great pride to battle a being of great delusion such as you, is a sweet pleasure!" he said with a smirk and Sasuke drew a Kunai and charged Agnus and the heroes charged him and Sasuke used Beowulf to kick Agnus in the face and Naruto said "Sasuke got his hands on a Devil Arm?" and Agnus spoke "Please, for the sake of my research, what is it that demons lack?" and Sasuke grabbed one of Jayden's revolvers and shot the notepad "No! Oh, no, no, nononononono!" cried Agnus as he frantically scrambled to catch them "If you wanna learn the power of the devils in the next world….." said Edd and Agnus gasped and saw through the bullethole that Edd was holding Satan in front of him "Do your homework first." He spoke and he shot the man in the face "And the rest, is silence." Said Sasuke and a gold light bathed the room and a gold and silver light appeared and a gold scythe with a blade of pure light appeared, it represented Marluxia's scythe and a voice in Sasuke's head spoke "_Archangel" _and he grabbed it and he swung it around and slashed the dummy and he finished the job by speaking "God's Judgment" and a beam of holy light vaporized the dummy "It seems you have obtained your first Devil Arm." Said Edd "Devil Arm?" and Naruto spoke "When you slay a demon, it's essence becomes a new power or a weapon, me, my sibs, my cousins and my uncle, Dante hunt demons." And Sasuke spat out his tea "You hunt those things!?" he yelled "Yep, and I have devil blood, you have Nephilim blood." Said Naruto "As in, I'm half-angel half-devil?" and Naruto nodded "Your mother was a demoness while your dad was an angel, they fell in love and had 2 sons, the eldest was Itachi while the youngest is you." And Sasuke spoke "So Itachi didn't kill my family?" and Naruto said "Negatory, it was a group of demons and fallen angels that banned together called "Royals" led by an armored demon named Archeomidas. He killed your Dad and imprisoned and sealed your mom in the deepest pits of the Underworld." And Sasuke spoke "No….How can this be!? My own mom and dad gone from my life!" and he started crying and he hugged Naruto and Naruto said "Your Nephilim blood allows you to wield demon and holy weapons." Said Naruto "The holy weapon you have is Archangel, your scythe." And a villager spoke "So Sasuke has an angel dad and a demoness mom, thus he is a Nephilim someone who's half demon-half angel! Heh, who knew. And who knew the 4th was your old man, your pops, your dad!" and Naruto said "My dad was human while mom was half-devil, thus this makes me ¼ devil." And Naruto gives Sasuke 3 demon weapons

One looked like Rebellion but with bird wings instead of femurs

The 2nd was a demonic battle-axe, it was jet-black with a red aura emitting from it and some cracks among the flat blade

The 3rd was a demonic power saw colored red and black with bronze blades

"Here, you'll need some firearms, here, the silver one is Angel while the black one is Devil." He said holding a black revolver and a silver revolver and Sasuke put them in holsters and he put the sword on his back and dispelled the other 3 weapons and he puts on a black trenchcoat "Let's move." Said Naruto and a red haired woman ran to Naruto "My son! Why is the Uchiha a Nephilim?" she spoke "His dad was an angel, his ma was a demoness." And Kushina said "Oh." And they walked off and Zim grabbed Yamato and Edd said "Keep it, it'll do you good." And Zim walked off with his siblings and mother

Sasuke's weapons

Destiny: a sword similar to Rebellion but with angel wings

Demon and Angel: Sasuke's guns

Archangel: Sasuke's scythe that uses holy energy

Lifetaker: a Demonic battle-axe which Sasuke weilds with brute strength

Fleshripper: Sasuke's demonic chainsaw, he holds it in one hand with amazing strength


End file.
